


I'll Be Your Hero!

by amorkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Best Friends Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friendship, Games, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, Kids Exo, M/M, Neighbors, Soft Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Tiny Sailors, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo
Summary: Just two tiny sailors exploring the sea~
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	I'll Be Your Hero!

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an art made by dlite_yamamoto (twt) for a commission I requested :) 
> 
> Go check their page and support the artist!
> 
> I promised myself to write something out of anything that the artist came up with, so I wrote this short drabble for fun hehe
> 
> Please read this fic with a light heart and let your imagination runs like a child :)
> 
> I hope this fic brings a tiny joy to your day~
> 
> Link to the artwork : https://twitter.com/amorkaisoo/status/1328667938774155265?s=20  
> Link to the artist : https://twitter.com/dlite_yamamoto

“I am your King and you shall fear me!” Sehun, the 5-year-old, shouts in triumph as he raises his small plastic sword in the air. His foot is propped up to another tiny boy on the floor.

“Sehunnie get off me!” Jongin wiggles his way out of the other’s footing.

“Do not challenge me, little boy—” “I am NOT little” “or I will release my true power!”

Jongin shrieks as the other boy poke him with the weapon toy. The screaming stops when Mrs. Oh steps into the room.

“Boys— Boys!! No violence! Sehun, get off Jongin now!” Immediately the boy let go and Jongin stood with a pout, shirt, and hair disheveled. Only then he realized that Mrs. Oh was not alone. Kyungsoo was also with her.

“Hyung!” Jongin excitedly runs towards the 6-year-old, hugging him with giggles.

The three of them are neighbors. Jongin and Sehun are still in kindergarten and Kyungsoo just started elementary school. Though they go to different schools, they would visit each other’s houses and sometimes do a sleepover party when it’s the weekend. There are other kids in the neighborhood and all of them are close to each other. But everyone knows that Jongin likes Kyungsoo better than everyone else. Their parents notice their strong bond and let them be each other’s best friend.

“I’ve missed you, hyung” Jongin said softly to Kyungsoo, and the other boy hugs him tighter.

“I’ve missed you to Jonginnie..” he replies.

  
“Oh Sehun, you’re a big boy now. You should’ve known that I do not tolerate bad behavior in this household, right mister?” Mrs. Oh scolded the pale boy calmly.

“We’re only playing, mum! Jongin doesn’t mind, right Jongin?” Sehun asks as he not-so-secretly winks at the other boy. Jongin nods quickly. Of course, Mrs. Oh saw her son’s little code. She sighs then kneels down in front of Jongin to ruffle the boy’s head. She warned them to not get too loud and to stop hurting each other, or she will have to send everyone home.. She also promised warm milk and cookies later if the boys behave.

“Alright.. But can we keep the fort? Please?” Sehun asks with puppy eyes. Jongin and Kyungsoo also give her a pleading look.

Mrs. Oh scans to the messy living room where the boys have made a fort out of sofa, chairs, and other furniture. There are pillow pathways that lead to small sofa tunnels, and a tent made out of blankets. Sehun muttered that it’s the _kingdom_ that he and Jongin built overnight, and they have worked _really_ hard on it. She sighs heavily and nods.

“Okay, but put everything back in place once you boys are done, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!” The three little boys nod excitedly and Mrs. Oh leave them again to play.

“So what are you guys playing?” Kyungsoo asks as he plops down the floor.

“We’re playing The King and the Robber. Hyung, you can be the new King now and I’ll be your mighty soldier! Jonginnie can be the robber again” Sehun offers Kyungsoo to hold his sword.

“No! I don’t want to be the robber again. Why do you always become the hero, Hunnie? I want to be a hero too!” Jongin whines with a pout.

“What about we play something else?” Kyungsoo suggested, and it peeks the other’s attention, “We can play The Floor Is Sea!” the elder tilts his head excitedly.

“Right! Hyung, let’s be the sailors!” Jonginnie jumps on his feet, running across the room to retrieve some of Sehun’s and his action figures “—and these can be the treasures we will be collecting!”

Sehun scoffs, “If you both become the sailor, then what will I be?”

“You can be the shark” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly. Sehun gasps in disbelief. Jongin sticks out his little tongue. He's glad there's Kyungsoo hyung by his side. He can feel himself a lot braver when the older is around.

“Fine. But I’ll be the one to hide the treasures!” Sehun said.

Just like the game 'The Floor is Lava', the Sailors have to avoid standing in the water. They can walk on the sofa, or make a bridge with pillows, as long as their feet don’t touch the ground. The villain in this game, the Shark, can only capture its victim when they step on the floor. The Sailors can technically ‘swim’ across the room if they need to, but the risk of getting caught by the shark is too high. The treasures, often being represented by action figures due to the lack of players, are the hidden prize that they have to collect as they protect themselves from the sharks.

If the sailor collects all treasures before the shark captures them, they win.

It’s like a twist of The Floor is Lava and Treasure Hunt but in the sea. Their neighbor Baekhyunnie taught them about this game once.

Little Jongin and Kyungsoo squat down on the corner of the room, facing the walls. They have their eyes closed and little fingers covering their ears while Sehun hides the 3 treasures in his favored place.

“Sehunnie, don’t try to lie to us and hides it in your pants” Jongin yells as a warning.

“I wasn’t planning to! Don’t peek!” Sehun shouts back, and took the one figure he already hidden out of his pants pocket. “ugh.” He says under his breath as he looks for another place.

Once he’s done, he went to hide and yells out that he’s ready. the other two open their eyes and walk up to the fort. The game has finally started.

\----------------------------------

The weather is good today. The sun is warm and the wind is calm. Little Sailor Soo happily drives his boat across the sparkling blue sea.

“Look at the pretty fishes, hyung!” Jongin, the other tiny sailor exclaims. They look to their left and there are fishes swimming in and out of the ocean as if they’re greeting them hello.

Just as they wave at the fish, they get a glance of a familiar being, near a huge sea rock. _An action figure was sitting under the coffee table._

“Hyung! A treasure!” Jongin shouts.

Kyungsoo asked if the younger wants to take the treasure by himself, but he shakes his head no, he's scared. So Kyungsoo squats down carefully, not dipping his legs underwater, and reaches the figure with his tiny hands. It was easy. He passes it to Jongin for him to collect. Just when Kyungsoo stood back up, a shadow of another creature creeps out from the rocks

“SHARK!” Jongin yells and pulls Kyungsoo closer to him

Sehun, the shark, slowly crawls out of the tiny space and bares his sharp teeth.

A loud clank was heard, followed by a hiss. _Sehun accidentally hit his head on the coffee table._

“O-oow..” the shark said, and the sailors stifles a laugh.

“Are you okay Mr. Shark man?” Kyungsoo asks politely.

“I am not okay,” the shark replies as he rubs his head “..and I am HUNGRY!!” he loudly says.

The Sailors shrieks and tries to drive away from the coffee table. When they’re on the end of the sofa, Jongin collects the pillows and pass it to Kyungsoo,

“Hyung! Let’s make a bridge!” he said quickly

So they use three small couch pillows to walk to the other side of the room.

One for Kyungsoo to stand on, one for Jongin, and an extra one to step on. They pass the pillow they have stood on to continue the path. The shark was there crawling beside them, waiting for one of them to slip and stand on the ground.

True to Sehun’s wish, Jonginnie lost his focus and step on the floor. Sehun grabs his feet and Jongin panics. He instinctively kicks the Sehun and the pillow at the same time, stepping both of his feet on the ground.

“Jonginnie!” Kyungsoo yells, voice filled with concern.

Jongin runs across the room as fast as he can, the shark following him from behind. They go in circles, screaming. Seeing that the shark was distracted, Kyungsoo steps to the floor and quickly retrieve the pillow Jongin kicked. He props it next to him, trying to call Jongin to come back and step on the safety pillow once again.

After a few tiring laps, Jongin finally notices it and immediately step on the pillow. Heavily breathing and sweating as Kyungsoo try to balance him. The shark plops down to the floor, trying to stabilize his breathing.

“Jongin, I caught your feet!!” Sehun whines

  
“But I escaped!!” the other 5-year-old defend himself, still shaken by the previous chase.

Once they have calmed down, The Sailors continues their journey. They slowly walk and pass the pillows until they’re in front of a deserted island. _The Television desk._

“Jonginnie! A Treasure!” Kyungsoo says. He quickly collects it and passes it for Jongin to hold.

One more treasure to save.

“Where else should we go today, my fellow Sailor?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Hmm why don’t we sail there, hyung?” Jongin replies to the left side of the room. _The bookshelf._

So they carefully maneuver their boat ( _the pillows_ ) to explore the other side of the sea.

“Hyung! There’s a treasure!”

Kyungsoo looks up and the treasure is stuck on the fifth row of the bookshelf. It’s pretty high up, they wonder how Sehunnie hides it there.

Kyungsoo tries to reach out to get the figure as Jongin fists on his shirt to protect him from stepping on the ground. The elder grunts, trying his best to get a grip on the figure but his arm is too short. He switches places with Jongin who’s one inch taller than him and of course, they still couldn’t get it.

“Jonginie try this” Kyungsoo pulls a chair near them. It was a bit difficult since the shark is still in their area, waiting for Kyungsoo to mistook his step like Jongin earlier.

The younger sailor helps him drags the chair closer to the bookshelf and then he steps out of the pillow to climb on the chair. It’s closer now, the tips of his fingers can touch the figure, but he needs a bit more support to actually grab it. Kyungsoo holds on to the chair, stepping a tiny bit closer to the boy on the chair.

“Can you get it Jonginnie?” Jongin replies with a grunt, he’s on his tippy toes now, just a little bit more and he can—

“AAAAAHHHH!!!” Kyungsoo shrieks as Sehun grabs on the leg Kyungsoo carelessly footed on the floor.

Jongin panics. His hyung is in danger!

Kyungsoo tries to run away from Sehun’s grip, but he still yells “Jongin!! Quick! grab the treasure!!”

Jongin looks back and forth between the treasure and his hyung. He’s frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

“Jonginnie!!!” The elder shouts again, trying to remind the younger that they can still win this. Another shrieks come out of Kyungsoo as Sehun tackles and hug him to the floor.

“Surrender!!” the shark says to Jongin and lets out an evil laugh, and he hugs Kyungsoo tighter.

“Hunnie that hurts— get the treasure, Jonginnie!!” Kyungsoo yells out.

Jongin was on the brink of tears. _His hyung is getting attacked by the shark in the sea._

He has to save him!

His lips start to wobble, his body starts to shake as he steps down from the chair and runs towards the other two. Treasure has been long forgotten.

“NOOO! HYUNGG DON’T DIEEEE” He cries, snots coming out of his nose. He pushes Sehun and using his not-so-great strength to pull Kyungsoo off of the other boy’s hold.

Getting extremely confused, Sehun let go of Kyungsoo and let Jongin hold him.

“WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN HUNNIE—“ “IT’S JUST A GAME JONGIN” “BUT STILL!!”

He wipes his nose with his forearm as he checks on the older boy.

“A-Are you okay, hyung? Does it hurt?” Jongin hiccups between his words.

Kyungsoo, being the mature kid that he is, giggles and cups on the other boy’s face.

“I’m okay, Nini. Thank you for saving me” he said with a sincere smile.

Sehun puts his arms in front of his chest, and look at them with an annoyed face.

It seems like Jongin’s crying was so loud, Mrs. Oh walks into the living room in panic.

“What— Jonginnie why are you crying? Sehunnie, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!!” Sehun defends himself, arms flailing to the sky.

Mrs. Oh sighs but then holds back her chuckle as she sees how cutely the other two boys clinging to each other.

“It’s okay Mrs. Oh, it wasn’t Sehun’s fault!” Kyungsoo says as he tries to calm down the upset Jongin in his arms.

“it kinda is” Jongin mutters through Kyungsoo’s shirt. Kyungsoo softly taps on his back to soothe his mood.

\------------------------

That afternoon, Jongin gave all his cookies and milk to Kyungsoo Hyung because he needs more energy after fighting a shark, but Kyungsoo gave him his snacks instead. He telling Jongin it's his prize for being a brave hero today.

The huge smile on the older’s face is priceless. They may lose the game, but Jongin felt like he wins big time.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy reading it? I hope you do!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments below, and press on the kudos button if you like this fic!  
> You can check on my other works too if you have some free time~ 
> 
> Right now, times are tough for a lot of people.  
> You might also struggle to fight your own 'shark' too. 
> 
> I'm wishing you peace and strength, wherever you are. I hope you can get through the fight you are currently battling.
> 
> Please take care and be well <3


End file.
